


taken

by CapnWinghead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnWinghead/pseuds/CapnWinghead
Summary: The Avengers keep trying to set Steve up on dates. Steve keeps turning them down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	taken

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fill for Day 8 of AU August. Prompt: Secret Dating. 
> 
> Takes place after 2012 Avengers and ends shortly after Captain America: the Winter Soldier

They’re scarfing down tacos as a group in the wreckage of a shopping mall when Stark brings it up.

Wiping his hands on a napkin before balling it up and tossing it aside with a question. “So, I know Thor’s got the astrophysics nerd, Banner’s rocking it alone for the foreseeable future, Katniss has been mum on the topic and the twin spy would probably knee me somewhere painful if I even asked.” His eyes landed on Steve. “What’s the deal with you? You getting back out there? You on the apps?”

Steve blinked at him for a minute. He looked at the others in confusion before replying, “I don’t understand anything you just said.”

“He’s talking about dating,” Clint mumbled around a truly spectacular mouthful of food.

“What?”

“ _Dating_ ,” Clint said after swallowing.

Steve blushed as he stumbled over his words. He poked at the chips in the center of the table, muttering, “Oh, uh, I guess not.”

“You guess?” Nat asked, a brow raised artfully.

Steve levelled her with a pointed look. “I think I’d know if I was.” He scratched at his brow, “So, no. Not at the moment.”

The corner of Nat’s mouth quirked, but she remained quiet.

* * *

They’re flying out to meet Captain Britain in London when Clint brings it up.

“So, there’s a pot going at HQ. Whoever can get you laid gets three hundred and fifty bucks,” Clint announced, pulling the switches for landing.

Steve’s stomach turned. “Gross. This is supposed to encourage me?”

“Well, no,” Clint said with a frown. “Not exactly. Besides, I don’t think you’re looking for a one and done kinda thing.”

“What do you mean?”

Clint glanced at him sideways, a curious look in his eye. “You don’t look like a one-night stand, casual sex kind of guy.”

“You spend a lot of time thinking about this?” Nat asked, coming to stand beside Steve. She smelled of lavender, he noted quietly. Her hand landed on his shoulder, her thumb tracing over the nape of his neck distractingly.

“No—” Clint tried.

“Oh, I get it. Are you trying to get an angle here? See if Cap might throw you a bone?” Stark asked with a grin.

“No! I’m just—”

“I expected more from you, Barton,” Natasha chided. “You’re a taken man.”

Clint grumbled, focusing on landing the jet. “Why do I even try?”

Steve shot Nat a grateful smile.

* * *

The Stark gala was a yearly affair.

Steve had gotten out of going the first year. A shattered clavicle will do that for you. This year, however, Fury thought it best the team get dolled up and go. Stark had a suit ready to go, but the others had to get fitted. Steve wasn’t sure who decided it should be a surprise, but when the night came, he had no idea what to expect.

He was waiting in the Tower lobby when Natasha left the elevator. The world seemed to stop.

Cobalt blue silk clung to her body lovingly in a sheath dress fitted to her every curve. Her hair was pulled back with a silver broach, no doubt some sort of weaponry in disguise. Her heels put her at Steve’s shoulders, her eyes bright and knowing beneath smoky eyeshadow. Steve’s fingers itched for a pencil.

“You look…” he swallowed nervously, clearing his throat. “You look really nice.”

The corner of her mouth curled up amusedly. “Thank you.” She reached up, straightening his bow tie. “You clean up nice,” she mused.

Warming, he smiled. “Thank you.”

Bruce exited another elevator, eyes brightening as he caught sight of them. “You two going stag tonight, too?”

Steve’s eyes widening, wordless for a second. Natasha looked to him, her head cocked to the side.

“Uh, looks that way, doesn’t it?” Steve asked, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Bruce grinned, holding out his arms. “Shall we?”

Natasha and Steve linked arms with him and headed for the limo outside. 

* * *

Natasha suggested names as she followed him home from the tower.

After sending three Helicarrier into the Potomac River, it was pretty safe to say D.C. was out of the picture for the time being. He found a small apartment in Brooklyn and had his things moved there. Natasha helped him up the stairs, a tilting lilt to her voice.

“There’s Alicia in Cybercrimes. She’s cute. Oh, and Jamie, she does undercover work.” Steve opened the door to his apartment and she followed him in. “Or, if they’re not your speed...”

Steve closed the door, gripping Natasha’s waist and gently pushing her up against the wood. Her breath caught, an amused glint in her eye as he leaned in closer.

“There’s Renee or Ginny?” she asked, raising a brow.

Steve leaned in, his thumb sliding under the hem of her t-shirt. Her eyes fell closed, her body heat burning into his skin. He dipped his head, taking her lips hungrily, his palm sliding over her stomach. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a hand behind his head to keep him close as she took his tongue. Lapping at it teasingly and driving him crazy as his leg slotted between her legs.

It was easy enough to lose himself in her, the feel of her fingers tugging lightly at his hair, the taste of tea on her tongue, the scent of lavender on her skin. She nipped at his lips, sucking hard on his tongue and drawing a desperate roll of his hips. He was half hard already and from the needy twist if her hips and her breathy moans, she was wet. Her hands fell to his shoulders as she started pushing Steve back through the hallway.

Her eyes were dark as she plotted her course, directing him to his bedroom. There were boxes spread out across the apartment, most of them full. But the bed had been set up, sheets and everything. He can’t help but think Nat must’ve had a hand in it. She was the only one he’d trusted with the keys.

A grin tugged at his lips as she pushed him down on the bed, climbing over him.

“I see you had your priorities in order,” he murmured, sighing into their kiss.

Natasha pressed his wrists into the bed, stretching out over him. “I thought you’d want to rest.” Her hips rolled down smoothly, a gleam in her eyes as a moan escaped.

“And this is supposed to help?” he asked, his hands resting on her hips. She nodded, rocking her hips again.

“Seems to be working.” She dropped a kiss to his cheek and down to his throat. “I could suggest someone else?” she teased.

Steve’s head fell back on the bed as she gazed up at her. “You know, they’d stop trying to set me up if you’d let me tell everyone we’re dating.”

“According to you, we’re not,” she said, smile widening at the grimace on Steve’s face.

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Natasha and I have been dating since we wrecked New York. We had sex on the Helicarrier and just kept it going. It’s been going on for a while now and I’m crazy about her,’” he rambled on. “Yeah, that would’ve gone over really well. You know how they are about secrets--”

Natasha kissed him, her hand touching his face. He shivered, settling into the mattress as her thumb traced over his cheek gently. It felt different from every kiss they’d shared before. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

Only that the way she was looking at him made his heart beat faster, a warmth swelling in his chest.

Green eyes gazed down at him, soft and sweet. “Yeah, I think it would’ve gone over really well.” She kissed his cheek and his temple, her lips brushing over the shell of his ear. “Thank you for keeping it a secret.”

“Maybe you could tell me why?”

Her fingers traced over his face in a light touch that brought a smile to his face. “I liked having something that was just mine. Well, ours,” she smiled, a fondness in her eyes. “Plus, it was fun seeing you squirm every time someone asked you a question. You wouldn’t have lasted a day undercover.”


End file.
